What Happens Now
by dharmamonkey
Summary: Booth and Brennan make the most of things after Angela and Hodgins leave the duo standing awkwardly at the altar after their friends' aborted wedding ceremony. Ep tag "Stargazer in the Puddle" (2x22). A holiday gift!fic for the incomparable Lesera128.


**What Happens Now**

* * *

**By**: dharmamonkey  
**Rated**: M  
**Disclaimer**: _I don't own jack. However, I am definitely interested in renting Booth. A five-hour minimum would apply._

* * *

**A/N:** _My friend and coauthor _**Lesera128 **_and I, as we did last year, decided to exchange holiday gifts in the form of (wait for it) made-to-order fanfics. In her case, she asked me to provide a post fade-to-black AU turn on the end of "Stargazer in the Puddle" (the Season 2 finale) that would yield an epic little dose of B&B smut. This is what I came up with in response to that prompt._

_To_ **Lesera128**: Merry_ Christmas, Chag Sameach, blessed Yule, happy Saturnalia and all that other good stuff, my crazy friend. Hope you like this goofy little yarn and that it's everything you hoped for (fuzzy socks included). _

* * *

Bones and I were standing there at the front of the church when the sanctuary doors flew open again and every head in the church swung around to see Angela and Hodgins standing there with odd looks on each of their faces. "Change of plans," Hodgins announced, his voice even and tinged on the edges with the faint smile I saw curving the corners of his lips. "Go directly to the reception, on us."

Angela gave a slight shrug and said, "Thanks for coming."

And with that, they both turned around and walked out.

Bones and I stood there in front of the sanctuary, neither of us knowing what to say or, frankly, what the hell had just happened. After a few seconds of stunned silence, we turned to each other. I gave her an awkward smile and a little shrug.

"What do we do now?" she said in that low, husky voice of hers that made my balls hitch.

We turned around and looked at the black lady preacher, who grinned back at us like the cat that ate the canary. Bones looked down at the odd little bouquet that dangled from her wrist by a satin loop and then back up at me with a curious, expectant look in her eyes.

"Well," I said with a laugh. "I guess we head on over to the inn and join the party."

About four hours—and God only knows how many glasses of a really nice Willamette Valley Pinot Noir—later, the party finally started to break up. Cam and Zack had wandered off and headed back to D.C. at some point, leaving Bones and I as one of the last ten or so revelers. I turned to step off the dance floor, my feet feeling heavy the way they do when you've had quite a bit to drink, and reached back to grab Bones' hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked me, her low voice even huskier from the effects of the wine we'd been drinking. She looked down at her hand, clasped in mine, but she didn't pull away.

"Party's kinda over, Bones," I told her. A thought occurred to me and I stole a glance over towards the bar in the corner.

"Oh," she said with obvious disappointment. "So what happens now?"

It'd been a rough week for both of us—between the case, which ended with the heartbreaking revelation that Chelsea Cole's mother had taken her disabled daughter's life in a misguided, albeit loving, act of mercy, plus me having to arrest Max Keenan, who gave Bones a videotape recording her mother had made on her sixteenth birthday—and I don't think either of us was quite ready to sit in our respective little rooms upstairs and stare at the ceiling or watch _Addams' Family _reruns on the hotel's basic cable.

"Let's get a bottle to go," I said, flashing my eyebrows as I nodded, hoping she'd go along. "Come on..."

Bones' eyes narrowed a little, then she gave me a curt little nod. "Okay," she agreed. So we went to get some booze to go—hell, it was already paid for, no sense letting good wine go to waste—then headed out to the lobby to grab the elevator up to our rooms.

Carefully tucking the uncorked bottle of Pinot Noir under my arm and holding two fresh wine glasses in one hand and my crumpled, rented tuxedo jacket in the other, I fumbled for the elevator button.

Bones reached over my arm, brushing the top of my hand with her wrist as she reached for the button. The elevator door whisked open with a loud _ding _and for a couple of seconds, I stood there kind of dumbly before my amply-buzzed brain engaged again and I gently nudged her through the open door. I looked at the elevator's control panel for a second, then turned to my partner, arching an eyebrow as I waited for her to give me some kind of signal.

"Your place or mine?" she asked, her voice almost nasal as she punctuated her question with a swift lick of her lips.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt my ears get red. "Whatever you want, Bones," I replied. "Whatever you want."

"Huh," she said, reaching for the "2" button. My room was on the third floor.

I fell in one of those dazes—you know the kind where your brain's going a hundred miles an hour but you can't think—and it was only when Bones elbowed me in the ribs that I snapped out of it, stepping out of the elevator and following her down the hall to her room.

We stopped in front of her room, No. 206, and she fumbled in her purse looking for her key. I stood behind her, trying to focus my thoughts on something other than the absolutely suckable nape of her neck, which was deliciously exposed by the dressy, braided up-do she was wearing. A couple of hours of partying and a little bit of alcohol-fueled slow dancing had caused a few wisps of her dark auburn hair to come loose and it was everything I could do not to lean forward and brush them out of the way with my hand and lay my lips on that smooth plane of ivory skin on the back of her neck.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the _hum-click _of the magnetic room key card unlocking the door to her hotel room. I stood there kind of dumbly for a few seconds as she opened the door and held it open for me.

"Are you coming in?" she asked me with a faintly crooked grin. "Or are you going to stand out there like a sentry in the hall?"

"Oh, uhh," I stammered awkwardly. "No, I, uhhh..." I shrugged and walked in. "Yeah, uhh, thanks." The door closed behind me with a heavy _thunk _as Bones turned to me and held her arms out. I handed her the bottle of wine and watched her set it on the counter of the room's kitchenette. "You got a suite?" I asked her, placing the wine glasses next to the uncorked bottle.

"Of course," she said with a cute little shrug as she kicked off her dyed-to-match heels. "Didn't you?"

I reached up and scratched the back of my head. "No, uhh...I got the economy room...you know, with the, uhhh, queen-sized bed."

"Well," she said with that sexy grin of hers again making an appearance on those slender but oh-so-kissable lips of hers. "It's a good thing we came up to my room instead." I felt my nuts tighten at that remark but I'm pretty sure I somehow managed not to make any kind of a grunting sound even though that little comment set my heart racing in anticipation. "Because, of course, your little room wouldn't have provided us very much space to hang out."

"Guess not," I coughed. I glanced down at my feet, silently complimenting myself on what a good job I'd done polishing my dress shoes—one of the things ten years in the U.S. Army taught me how to do very well—and realizing I still held my tux jacket in my hand. "Hey, do you, uhh, mind if I, uhh..." I looked up and blinked, suddenly realizing I was standing in the living room of Bones' suite all by myself.

"Make yourself comfortable, Booth," she called out from the bedroom. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable and let my hair down. You should do the same." After a beat, she added, "Except for your hair, which your don't need to let down."

I thought about a clever retort, but another glance down at my rumpled dress shirt with its little gold-tone shirt studs as I jingled the cufflinks in my pocket (since I'd taken them off at some point that afternoon before dancing a second round with Cam) made me pause. "Hey," I said. "Maybe I should go up to my room and change, and then I'll—"

"Don't be silly, Booth," Bones said, peeking her head out from behind the doorframe as she pulled a bobby-pin out from her hair. "I've seen you in your underwear before."

That was true.

"Are you sure?" I asked, shifting a little uncomfortably in place as I gave her a look.

Bones' brows furrowed and she shook her head. "Of course," she said. "I wouldn't have just given you leave to strip down to your T-shirt and boxers if I wasn't sure." I arched a skeptical eyebrow and she added, "Booth—don't be a prude."

"I'm not a prude," I replied defensively, frowning a bit as I looked down at my feet. "It's just that, I, uhh..." How was I supposed to tell her that I'd had half a hard-on for her for the better part of the last two years, never mind the last five hours, and I was a bit nervous about stripping down to my skivvies lest she see how damn hot for her I was? With a sigh, I looked up and saw her staring back at me, languidly pulling bobby-pins out of her hair as she gave me a smirk that gave me a glimmer of hope that maybe I wasn't the only one who was thinking what I was thinking. After all, she did just basically ask me to take my pants off. I let that thought rattle around in my head for another 0.3 seconds and nodded. "Okay, Bones."

She vanished behind the doorframe again and I walked over to the desk in the corner of the suite's living room. I looked out the window as I shucked off my trousers and gently folded them over the chair. As I plucked the studs free of my tuxedo shirt, depositing them one by one on the desk, I thought about Angela and Hodgins, wondering where they'd escaped to. _Good for them, _I thought. I wasn't sure what the deal was with that young State Department attaché—Caroline refused to tell me when I'd poked her about it at the reception—but whatever it was, they didn't seem altogether rattled by it. Plunking the last of the gold studs on the desk, I shrugged out of my shirt and draped it over my trousers.

"I should have guessed," Bones said as I turned around to face her. She'd changed into a pair of black yoga pants—her loungewear of choice, I'd come to realize—and a dark blue spaghetti-strap tank top that I vaguely recognized as the one she'd wore one night that we were quarantined in the lab Christmas before last.

"What?" I said, glancing down at my boxers and the wifebeater T-shirt I'd been wearing under my tux.

"You and your sports teams," she said with a laugh. "Flyers boxer shorts? I always sort of wondered. Am I correct in guessing that you have Phillies, Sixers and Steelers underwear, too?"

_Oh, Jesus, _I thought. _She's been thinking about my underwear. _

"Two pair of Phillies," I replied with a bit of a cough. I couldn't believe I was standing in my partner's hotel room, wearing barely anything at all, talking about my underwear. "Just one pair of Steelers undies. No Sixers." I scratched my head. "Why do you ask?"

A smile broke across her face and she tossed something to me. I reached my hand up and caught the blur of red and blue that flew in a lazy arc through the air. Closing my hand around the soft, plush bundle in my hand, I turned it over and couldn't help but smile myself. It was a pair of fuzzy striped fleece socks in the Philadelphia Sixers red, white and blue colors.

"Gee, thanks, Bones," I said with a big grin. I looked down at the rather drab pair of black, gray and dark purple striped socks I'd worn with the tux. "Can I put 'em on?" I asked.

"Of course," she said as she watched me peel off my sweaty socks. "I bought these for you about six months ago when I was out shopping with Angela but I wasn't sure when would be an appropriate occasion to give them to you, so figured maybe we'd have some down time during the course of Angela's wedding celebrations to—"

"I love 'em, Bones," I said, sliding the deliciously soft and squooshy socks onto my tired feet. "These are great." I wiggled my toes on the floor. The socks felt almost as good as sex—soft, warm, gentle sex. For my feet. Okay, maybe that sounds weird. But if your feet had been through hell and back the way my feet had (thank you, Iraqi Republican Guard), you'd rank a good pair of soft, fuzzy, warm socks right up there with sex, too.

"Really?" she said, her voice suddenly taking on a vulnerability that surprised me a little as she arched her eyebrows expectantly. "Because I wasn't sure, and..."

I took a couple of steps towards her and placed my hand on her bare upper arm. "It's a great gift," I told her. "It was sweet of you to think of me." I tilted my head to the side and looked into her beautiful gray-green eyes, which shimmered back at me like two watery wells of emotion. Every sinew in my body wanted to kiss her.

"I think of you quite a bit, Booth," she confessed to me, the widening of her eyes telling me that she was as surprised by the words that tumbled out of her mouth as I was.

The statement hung in the air between us for a few long seconds as her mouth gaped open a little at the latent significance of her admission. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and pursed her lips as she looked at me.

"Bones," I said quietly, my voice dropping a half octave as I took another half-step closer to her. "I think about you all the time, Bones." I swallowed. I thought about what I'd said to her a few months back at Hillside Park. I drew a line between us after what Epps did that almost got Cam killed. _"Yeah," _I'd told her. _"People who work in...high-risk situations...they can't be involved romantically because it leads to things like what happened." _

I knew from the look in her eyes that Bones was thinking about it, too. A barely-audible sigh passed from her lips as she shook her head gently. "Booth, I..." I could see the conflict swirling in her eyes. "I just...I don't..."

She wanted this. I wanted this. And the fact of the matter was, we were in danger every day. Bones worked by my side every day, and everyone who ever came into contact with us knew how close we were, her and me. The line didn't keep her any safer than she'd be—or wouldn't be—if it wasn't there at all. All that fucking line did was keep us on edge, wanting and lacking for the right thing, which was for us to be together. I could see it flickering behind her eyes and in the way the skin of her neck and shoulders flushed. She wanted this. And I sure as fuck wanted it, too.

I took a breath and leaned in, bringing my hand up from her arm to cup her jaw. I opened my mouth, trying to think of the right thing to say to her in that moment, but as I stared into her gleaming pale eyes, I found myself in one of those spaces in life where there are no words—just feelings.

So I kissed her.

I pressed my lips to hers, covering her mouth with mine and felt her lips part. My whole chest filled with a tingling warmth I'd never felt before, not even the one other time I'd kissed her, during our first case. Her lips moved against mine, tentatively at first and then with more hunger as I felt her tongue sweep across my lips and into my mouth. She tasted so good, and her mouth felt so good, I nearly passed out. I felt my skin get hot with each passing second as I returned her kiss, my lips grasping for hers as I leaned my hip into her, unashamed at letting her feel how much I wanted her. Our tongues met in the space between our lips, and though her kiss was desperate and passionate, full of the energy that had built up between us after two years of working next to each other every day, growing closer and closer, weaving ourselves into one another's lives, she didn't seem to be trying to dominate the kiss. But God, she tasted so sweet, and that soft, velvety tongue of hers worked such magic when she kissed me, I felt almost a little sad when we had to pull apart just to get a breath of air.

I stumbled back a little, my legs suddenly feeling like they were made of jelly, and I found myself gasping for air as I brought my gaze to meet hers. Her pale gray-green eyes had darkened with lust and she stared back at me with hungry eyes the color of the surf on a winter's day, but there was nothing cool about them. Heat and desire seemed to radiate off of her in waves as she took a step forward and reached for me, tugging at my white T-shirt as she led me back to the bedroom.

To be honest, I'm not even sure how I managed to walk back with her, so taken was I with how badly I wanted her, and how hard I was after that kiss and the knowledge that she wanted me, too, but somehow I did. She reached the foot of her bed and turned around, bringing her hands up to hold my jaw between them as she pulled me in for another kiss. Her lips brushed against mine but she hesitated, pulling her head away as I felt her fingertips gently feather over the bruise on my cheek left by her father's hard right hook when I'd arrested him the day before.

"I'm sorry," I whispered vaguely.

She shook her head, stroking her fingers over my puffy, bruised cheekbone as she raised her lips to meet mine. I closed my eyes and savored the feel of her mouth on mine as my whole world began to spin.

Bones dropped her hands to my waist and I tensed a little as her hands slid around the sides of my hips, her fingers diving underneath the waistband of my jersey-knit Flyers boxers. I was hard as a rock, my desire for her flying at full-mast, and as she took a half-step backwards, the backs of her legs hitting the edge of the bed, I knew she knew it, too. Her palms skated over my hips and she slid my boxers off, tugging the waistband out a little in the front to give my cock some breathing room as it bounced out. I opened my eyes to see her gaze drop and seeing her looking at my dick like that made my balls tighten even more than they already were. I stumbled backwards again as I stepped out of my boxers, her warm hands falling away from my skin as I reached down and peeled my undershirt over my head.

I heard her suck in a sharp breath as her eyes drew up and down my body, appraising me as I stood completely naked before her—well, except for the fuzzy socks. I glanced down and looked at the red, white and blue fluffy socks.

"It's okay," she snickered. "You can take those off if you want."

Hearing her laugh shattered the gravity that hung in the air between us, and I dragged the balls of my aching feet heavily over the hotel room floor as I slid those babies off. As much as I loved those wonderful little socks, I wasn't going to make love to Bones in socks.

"I knew you had an impressive body, Booth," she said to me with a lopsided smile, "but I have to say...wow..."

"Shhhh," I whispered to her as I stepped towards her again, kissing her quickly on the lips as I wrapped my hands around her hips. I turned away from her grasping lips and placing a sucking kiss along the edge of her jaw, in front of her ear. "Shhh..." I kissed her earlobe, smiling faintly at the cool feel of the dangly earring on my lips, then began working my way down her gorgeous, slender neck. I squeezed her hips with my hands as I worshipped her neck with my lips, growling a little as Bones arched her head back, exposing her delicious throat to me as I worked my way down to her shoulder.

"Ohhh, ohhhhh, fuck," she moaned as I laid sucking little kisses on her porcelain skin, not caring if I left little marks. I was pretty sure she didn't care, either. I hooked my finger under one of the straps of her tank top and pushed it to the side, dropping ever-wetter and harder kisses on her tender skin as I worked my way to the edge of her shoulder. As I sucked at her skin, relishing the taste of the thin layer of sweat that glistened on her skin, I heard her say something but I wasn't paying much attention and probably wouldn't have heard her very well anyway the way blood was roaring in my ears.

"What?" I murmured against her collarbone.

"Take it off," she told me, her voice a husky dollop of honeyed sexiness as her words slowly penetrated the haze that clouded my mind. "Do it..."

After a couple of seconds, I pulled my mouth away from her ivory skin, which had pinkened nicely as we were kissing, and here and there showed further evidence of my attentions as I saw I'd left a couple of love-marks along the curve where her neck and shoulder met. I took a step back and reached for the bottom hem of her tank top, giving it an upward tug as Bones slowly raised her arms. My breath hitched in my throat as I pulled it up over her belly, seeing for the first time the soft curve of her belly and her navel, the sight of which made my mouth water.

"Oh God," I whispered as the fabric briefly caught on her breasts. I groaned a little at the sight of the round curve on the underside of her tits and I hesitated for a second before pulling the tank top all the way off and over her head—kind of the way you do when you're slowly unwrapping a present in front of the giver.

"You're beautiful, Bones," I managed to croak as the fabric pulled up and revealed her wonderful breasts in their full glory.

It was a good thing, too, because for a minute there, I wasn't able to say anything, so awed by the wonderful shape and look of her chest. I'd seen her that morning in the bridesmaid's gown, and knew there was some absolutely delicious goodness tucked under that purple gown's top hem, but what I saw still took my breath away. Her skin was amazing, so flawless and even, its ivory tone glowing under the warm light of the room, and her nipples were incredible—perfect, round and tight, their dusky rose color a wonderful contrast to her pale skin—and my mouth fell open as my hands moved up to touch them. They were the perfect size for my hands, and I cupped my palms around them, lifting them up a little and sighing at their heft as I drew my thumbs across the points of her nipples.

"God, Bones, you're perfect," I whispered, leaning in and lowering my mouth to take one of her nipples between my lips as I brought one of my hands back down to her round hip. I circled the point of her pebbled flesh with the tip of my tongue and felt a flash of desire tingle low in my gut at hearing the sigh pass from her at the contact. I felt her reach down and slide her yoga pants off her hips even as my mouth drew her nipple in for a hard suck, and I chuckled at her impatience. Two years—almost three, if you go all the way back—we'd waited to get to that point, and she didn't want to wait another second.

I couldn't really blame her.

She tried to shimmy her pants off her hips but struggled a little because I had her nipple in my mouth and my other hand palming her ass.

"Ohhhhh," she protested, and I could hear in the wavering of her voice the competing desire to keep feeling me doing what I was doing, on the one hand, and to strip out of the rest of her clothing.

Reluctantly, I pulled my mouth from her delicious, absolutely nibbleworthy nipple and let her wiggle out of her pants. As soon as she stepped out of them, I leaned forward again to pull her towards me, wanting to feel her warm skin against mine, but she wriggled free of my grasp with a little laugh as she sat back on the bed, walking backwards towards the headboard as she gave me a crooked-mouthed, lascivious grin that dared me to follow her.

"Where you goin'?" I grunted at her as I crawled onto the bed and stalked after her on my hands and knees. I caught up with her, tucking myself between her legs and hovering over her as she looked up at me and licked her lips, her darkened eyes shimmering with want. She reached down to remove her string bikini underwear, sliding them just a little of the way over her round, fleshy hip when she realized that she wasn't going to be able to get them off with me in my current position. I smiled and shook my head. "Nuh-uh," I told her. Those delicious little purple lace panties with their little string waistband were coming off, but I sure as hell wasn't going to move from where I was—poised snugly between her thighs—to let her take them off herself. "Mmmmm," I murmured to her, reaching my hand down and curling my fingers around the thin band of fabric.

"Yes," she said simply, giving me a quick nod before craning her head back as I leaned forward, bringing my mouth once more to her chest so I could give her other nipple the attention it sorely needed. I closed my lips around her rosy nipple and drew a long, hard suck, then released the suction a little, humming against her tender skin as I gave a quick downward jerk as her string bikini gave way with a sharp _riiiip. _

"Mmmm, baby," I murmured.

"Ohhh, fuck, Booth," she cried out, sucking a breath between her teeth as she felt my right thumb slide over the damp cleft between her legs. Feeling the moisture there, I pressed forward, parting her folds with my thumb, picking up some of her slippery moisture—ignoring the impulse to taste her in that moment—and swiping it up over her clit, which by then was swollen hard. She hissed at my touch.

"Don't tease me," she grunted.

I wanted to ask why, but better judgment—which still seemed to be percolating somewhere in the back of my mind—and my own aching balls convinced me to do otherwise. Bones tugged the shredded remains of her purple panties away and threw them to the side, then slid her hands around and pressed her fingertips into my ass as she pulled my hips closer to hers. My body screamed to be inside of her, but I needed to taste her, just a little bit more, before I gave into what we both wanted and needed so desperately.

Leaning hard into my left hand, I grabbed her breast with my right hand and squeezed it, eliciting a sharp _"ohh" _from her. I lowered my head and drew her tight, hard nipple into my mouth, giving it a short pull before letting go again.

"You like that?" I asked her, my voice nearly a rasp as I jerked my hip into hers, hissing a bit myself as my cock stroked over the skin of her inner thigh.

"More," she answered vaguely.

"Do you like it a little more rough, Bones?" I grunted, the question sounding more crude than I'd meant it to at the time, but when she answered only by way of a long, approving groan as the porcelain skin of her chest flushed bright pink, I knew I had my answer.

I scraped my fingernail over the point of her nipple and smiled at the way Bones gritted her teeth, then brought my lips again to her breast, but this time took the soft, round, tender flesh of the underside of her bosom between my teeth, holding it there gently before biting down, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to leave a mark. Bones gasped and shuddered hard beneath me, her back arching off the bed and her legs closing around my hips as her hands fisted the bedspread, her breath heaving as she moaned.

"Ohhhhh, Boooooooth..."

Hearing her say my name like that as she came sent a surge of desire racing up my spine and coursing through my limbs like I'd been struck by lightning. How many times had I lay in my bed at nights, thinking of her, fantasizing about her, wondering what it would sound like to hear her call out my name in ecstasy? Too many to count. But to hear it, not in my fantasy but in real life, and to be able to feel her warm breath on my skin when she said my name like that—I am not sure I can possibly describe the way it made me feel. Amazed. Blessed. Whole.

"Bonesssss," I said, as I looked down at her gorgeous body laid out before me, her beautiful pussy so pink and glistening and irresistable.

I swear I was harder in that moment as I could ever remember being. I curled my fingers around myself, giving myself a gentle tug as a few drops of precum chased my foreskin down my shaft. I'd never, ever wanted a woman more than I wanted her, and I wanted to do this right. I wanted to make her feel as amazing as I knew she'd make me feel, and with that silent little internal pep-talk, I gave myself a couple of more long, slow tugs before I rolled my hips back and slid into her.

"Ohh, fuck, Bones," I said, wincing a little at the sensation of being inside of her after spending so many nights—and, admittedly, an unspeakable number of morning showers—thinking about the way she'd feel.

"Ohh, Booth," she sighed, opening her legs wider to me as I slid all the way home, my balls quietly smacking against her ass as I looked down and marvelled at the sight of her dark auburn curls and my black ones. I felt her hands slip around my hips, her fingers splayed over the small of my back as I rocked back, admiring the way my cock looked sliding out of her before I stroked back into her again. "_Ohmygodjesusthatfeelsgood_," she muttered as her fingers curled into my back and her nails scraped over my skin.

After a few solid, firm but slow strokes, I settled into a rhythm, rocking into her with a bit more force each time I moved than I did the time before. She felt absolutely incredible—so warm and tight, so soft and silky, so snug and deep and perfect—that it literally blew my mind. I don't know how the hell she did it, but she reeled me in, her body opening up for me like a flower, squeezing and milking me with everything she had as her body seemed to want to hold me deep inside of her, clenching around me as I withdrew again. She palmed my ass and pulled me in so my hips lay flush against hers, and she'd let those nails of hers ride up each side of my spine, scraping over my skin and firing every damn nerve ending on their way up before scraping back down again towards my ass as I'd rock my hips back. It felt so goddamn good and her body felt so goddamn perfect each time I drove into her, it was like I was made to make love to her, and each time I stroked into her, I swore I was losing myself inside of her.

I looked down at where we were joined, her beautiful body accepting me, my cock shining in the yellowish light of the room as her liquid silk covered every inch of it, and as I watched myself slide back into her, that's when I started to lose it. I rocked into her, again and again, and I could feel myself spinning, and I knew I was at the end of my rope.

Reaching down, I began to draw lazy circles over her hard clit with my thumb as I continued to drive into her, unable at that point to keep from punctuating each of my strokes with a soft little grunt. I couldn't help it—she just felt too good, and the last layer of my self-control had peeled away when I heard her breathing get shallower each time I stroked that pretty little clit of hers—and before too long her sighs became moans, and those sexy little moans began to peak, and finally she breathed a heavy sigh and cried out, her body clenching hard around me as she shattered for the second time that evening.

"Oh my God," she cried. "Booooooothhhh, ohhhhhhh, fuuuuck..."

"That's it, baby," I whispered to her as I felt her body, so snug and wet—like liquid silk—flutter around me. Her back arched off the bed and her hips rose up to meet my last thrust before I, too, gave in and broke.

"Ohh, ohhh, baby, ohhhhhh," I groaned, looking up and staring deep into her dark gray-green eyes as I let go and emptied myself into her.

"Ohh, God, Booth," she sighed as her body finally stopped quivering around me and she brought her hands to rest on my ass.

"Ohhh, fuck," I muttered, jerking up and into her one last time as the last pulses of my orgasm faded. "Oh my God, Bones." My mouth fell open and I laughed a little between heavy, gasping breaths. I don't know why I laughed, but when I did, she did, too.

"Are you okay?" she asked me with a grin.

"That's supposed to be my line," I snickered back, taking one last deep breath and one last look at the flushed, magnificent body laying beneath me before I rolled off of her and lay next to her on the bed.

"Mmmmm," she murmured, rolling onto her side and snuggling up against my chest. "Maybe."

We lay there for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything, just soaking up the feel of one another. Bones stroked my chest with her finger, drawing a line up from just above my navel, between my pecs to the little notch at the base of my neck. I was covered in sweat, as was she. I turned my head and placed a kiss on her forehead, and could taste the salty tang of her sweat on my lips as I let them linger there against her skin for a few moments. I rubbed my hand over her naked hip with a contented sigh and brushed an errant wisp of hair off of her sweaty forehead when something caught my eye.

I glanced down at her and saw a crescent of dash-like reddish marks on the soft white skin on the underside of her left breast, and I couldn't help but smile.

"What?" she said when she saw my smirk.

"I guess I, uhhh, left, you know...marks," I said hesitantly. I brought my hand up to gently touch the place where my teeth marks were beginning to form a bruise. "Here."

She laughed. "It's okay, Booth. I was afraid you'd be too gentle," she said mischievously. "I'm glad you went ahead with passionate and uninhibited."

"Mmmm-hmm," I said, unable to wipe the smug grin off my face. My partner underestimates me all the time, and even in bed, I manage to exceed her expectations. "See, Bones? I'm a constant surprise."

"Indeed you are," she replied, flicking her fingernail over my nipple and chuckling.

* * *

**A/N: **_So there it is._

**Lesera128**_, my friend, I hope you enjoyed that. I nailed all of your prompts and hopefully did so in a satisfactorily enjoyable manner... *grin* You might note a couple of points of continuity vis-à-vis last year's "Magic Fingers" which should tickle your fancy for stylistic parallels. *wink* In any case, happy Saturnalia, pal._

_For the rest of you who get to enjoy this little gift, I hope you liked that. If you did, let me know. Put that fancy review button/window to constructive use and let me know what you thought of this crazy little fic._

_Thanks, and happy holidays!_


End file.
